Characters
Intro As of 8/7/17, there are 1432 cards split into 28 Clans. Four new cards are released every two weeks, on Friday. * The latest New-Blood cards were released on 7/7/17 and are here: Kristen Dust, Powaqa, Padre Frollo, Cletus * The latest event card was Oriold, who was released 19/6/17 * The next New-Bloods should arrive on 21/7/17. Certain cards, such as legendaries (GhosTown's Wild Holiday Ld 16/6/17 )or the clan leaders (GhosTown's Marshal 12/6/17 ) are released on random dates, usually shortly after the release of their clan (except for a clan's second legendary card, for example Nightmare's Bapho Ld was released years after the clan's debut). Event cards (like Oriold) release during special occasions without much warning ahead of time. Every year, around Christmas time, a Noel version of a card appears (such as Lucky Noel), offering either the same stats and Ability or slight variations on the card. There is also a yearly event where a female card is chosen by players as Miss Clint City for the year (for example Miss Sloane). Cards can be obtained through packs or on the Market in exchange for Credits or Clintz, respectively. A * A Award Cr * Aamir * Aaron * Abey * Ace * Acid DC * Adler * Aegis * Agnes * Agustino * Ahkab * Al-Lycs * Aigwon * Aigwon Noel * Akendram * Akiko * Aktara * Aldebaran Cr * Aldo * Alec Cr * Aleister * Alexandrea * Alexei * Alice * Allan * Allison * Amanie * Ambre * Ambrose Cr * Amelia * Amiral Coco * Amiral Py Cr * Amy * Anakrohm * Andsom * Andy Ld * Angelina * Angelo * Angie * Angora * Anibal * Aniki * Anita * Anna * Annie * Annuqa * Antoine * Antoinette * Anton * Araaknat * Arantxa * Arawaka * Archibald * Archie * Archimedes * Argos * Arkn * Arlene * Armand * Armanda Cr * Arnie * Arno * Arturo * Artus * Ash * Ashigaru * Ashikaze Ld * Ashiko * Ashley * Askai * Asporov * Astrid * Ataoualpet * Aurelia * Aurora * Aviria Ld * Avola * Ayah * Aylen * Ayzkub * Azel * Azgroth B * B Ball * B Bazooka * B16 Sestra * Baba * Baby Q * Baka * Baldovino * Balorg * Bankee * Barbacoatl * Baxter * BB Cool G * Beauregard * Beck - Nena * Beeboy * Beef * Beetenka * Belgosi * Bella Ld * Belladone * Belle * Belly Buster * Belmundo * Beltran Cr * Ben * Bengal * Benicio * Bennie * Benson * Berghart * Bernie * Berserkgirl * Berserkgirl Cr * Bertha * Betelgeuse * Betty * Beverly * Bhudd * Bianca * Bikini Joe Ld * Bill * Billy Bob * Bishop * Blaaster Cr * Blaine * Blidgey * Blink * Bloodh * Bob Joby * Bobby * Bodenpower * Bogdan * Bones * Bonnie Ld * Boohma * Boomba * Boomer * Boomstock * Boris Cr * Borss * Boyle * Bragh * Brampah * Brampah Noel * Brandon * Bree * Brianna * Bridge * Bridget * Bristone * Brittany * Brody * Brok * Bruce * Brutox * Brutus * Bryan * Buba * Bubbles * Bublgmm * Buck * Buckler * Buddy * Bunny * Burdock * Burger * Burt * Butch * Burton * Byron C * C Beast * C Blade * C Dusk * C Porkks * C Wing * Caciope * Caelus Cr * Caesar * Cage Troy * Caiman Kade * Calliope * Campbell * Candice * Candy Jack * Capri * Cardigan * Carlito * Carlos * Carmen * Carmine * Caroline * Carrie * Carter * Cassandra * Cassio Cr * Cell * Cerebrah * Cesare * Chad Bread Cr * Chan * Charlie * Cheep * Chel * Cherry * Chiara Cr * Chikko Cr * Chill * Chip * Chiro * Chloe * Chlora * Choko * Chopper Ld * Christelle * Christopher * Chwing * Cindy * Clara * Cleo * Cletus * Cley * Cliff * Clifford * Clive * Clover * Clover Noel * Coby * Coleridge * Colin * Copper Cr * Coraille * Cornelia * Corrina * Cortez * Corvus * Craho * Crassus * Crazy Carlo * Cristalys * Crowen * Crunchy * Crystal * Curlix * Curtiss * Cutey * Cyan * Cyb Lhia * Cyb Yose * Cybil D * D4 Funk * Dacha Macha * Dacote * Daddy Jones * Dagg Cr * Dagouba * Dalhia Cr * Dallas * Damian * Dan * Danae * Daniela * Dante * Dao Wang * Daphne * Daqun * Darril * Darth * Dash * Dashiell * Dashra * Daussone * Dave * Davina * Davis * Dawn * Dayton * De Couture * Deadeye * Deaf Blake * Dean * Deborah * Deea * Deebler * Delta * Denise * Derby Queen * Desmond * Devil Dog * Diana * Dianzi * Diego Cr * Dieter * Ditha * Dixie * Diyo Cr * DJ Korps * DJ Korr Cr * DJ LBerto * Djengo * Dobbs Ld * Dokuja Ld * Dolly Cr * Dolores Boss * Don * Donald * Donnie * Dorian * Dorothy * Doug Snop * Douglas * Dounia Cr * Dr Alma * Dr Copernica Cr * Dr Elisa * Dr Ergo * Dr Falkenstein * Dr Norton Cr * Dr Saw * Dr Six * Dr Van Wesel Ld * Dragan Cr * Dragomir * Draheera * Drak * Drake * Drakorah * Dreadlash * Dreen * Dregn * Drorb * Drummond * Dud Z * Dudley Ld * Dugan * Duke * Dustyn * Dwain Cr * Dwan * Dyan * Dylan E * Eadh * Earl * Easter * Ector * Ed 12 * Edd Cr * Eddie Cr * Eduardo * Edwin * Eebiza * Effie * Eggman * Eklore * El Chiquito * El Divino * El Gascaro * El Gringo * El Jaguar * El Kaktus * El Kuzco * El Mariachi * El Matador * El Mercurio * El Nazca * El Papa Gallo * El Zombino * Elea * Eleanore * Eliska * Elixir * Elke * Ella * Ellie * Elliott * Elly Mae * Elmer * Eloxia * Elvira * Elvis * Elya Cr * Embolt * Emeth Cr * Emma * Endo * Endora * Ennio * Enzo * Erika * Eris * Ernst * Erpeto * Erzsebet * Esmeralda * Essie * Estalt * Esther * Ethane * Eugene * Eve * Eyrik * Eyrton F * Fabio * Fairbanks * Faiza * Fanny * Farman * Fast Johnny * Fastbender * Feelyn * Fei * Felicia * Fhtagn Ld * Ficcanaso * Fiddler * Fifty * Filomena * Fischer * Fixit * Fizzle * Flanagan * Flavio Cr * Flea * Flesh Pimp * Fletcher * Flinch * Flint * Flo Cr * Flora * Florida Jane * Floyd * Flush * Flux * Flyer * Fomalhaut Ld * Fonzie * Frank * Frankie Hi * Fraser * Frida * Friskah * Fudge * Fuerza Ciega * Futoshi Ld * Fuzz * Fuzzy June G * Gabrielle * Gaia * Gaia Noel * Gail Ld * Galactea * Galen * Ganx * Garrik * Gary * Gastroboy * Gatline * Gats * Gatuchica * Gemini * Gemmz * General Cr * Geo * Geoffrey * George * Gerald * Gertjan * Gertrud * Geuner Cr * Gheistling * Ghoub * Ghumbo * Giacomo * Gianfranco * Gibson * Gil Cr * Gina Glitt * Ginger * Ginnifer * Giovanni * Glenn * Globumm * Glorg * Glosh * Glover * Goldie * Gonzo * Gordon * Gork * Grace * Gradymag * Graff * GraksmxxT Cr * Gran Vista * Granny May * Graven * Gray * Graziella * Greem Cr * Greendy * Greesh * Greow * Gretchen * Griezzo * Grouchy * Grudj Cr * Gudvibz * Guillotinette * Gum * Guru Cr * Gus * Gus Rope * Gwen * Gyro H * Haaken * Hachi * Hakunak * Hal Gladius * Halley * Hammer * Harleen * Harmonia * Harold * Harrow Ld * Harvey * Hattori * Havok * Hawk * Hawkins * Hawkins Noel * Hax * Haze * Heartnett * Hector * Heegrn Cr * Hefty * Heitachi * Hel * Hemdall * Hemera * Hendz * Henry * Hercule * Herman * Hikiyousan * Hilly Billy * Hindelga * Hoffman * Holly * Hopper Ld * Houtay * Hriger * Hubert * Hugo * Hula * Hundun * Hydraereva * Hystrix I * Icaro * Ice Jim * Ichiko * Ielena * Igniss * Igor * Iguana Samson * Impera Sloane * Ingsthra * Irene * Iris Morana * Ironfield * IronJaw * Irwigo * Isatis * Ivana * Ivy * Izsobahd J * Jackie Cr * Jakson * Jalil * James * Jane Ramba Cr * Janice * Janine * Jarez * Jasmine * Jason * Jautya * Jaxx Ld * Jay * Jayzel * Jean * Jeena * Jeeves * Jeff * Jeffrey * Jenny * Jeremy François * Jerry * Jessica * Jessie * Jeto * Jeyn * Jim Cr * Jimmy * Jiro * Joana * Joao * Jody * John * John O Clock * Jonas * Jordygn * Jose Star * Josephine * Josh * Joy * Judge Scare * Juicy Lord * Julia * July * June K * K Cube * Kagura * Kalder * Kalindra Cr * Kamakura * Kamekun * Kang * Karen * Karl * Karmov * Karnor Ved * Karrion * Katan * Kati * Katja * Katrina * Katsuhkay * Kawamashi Cr * Kawan * Kazayan * Keanew * Keitha * Kenjy * Kenjy Noel * Kenny Cr * Kent * Kephren * Kerozinn Cr * Kerry * Kersten * Kevin * Kevlaer * Khaali * Khann * Kharl * Kiki * Kiki Cr * Kimberley * Kinichaw Cr * Kinjo * Kirk * Klaus * Klawz * Kluwn * Kobalth * Kolos Cr * Kommandon Ld * Konrad * Koshiro * Kostner * Kousto * Krash * Krazan Ld * Kreen Cr * Kreenk Ld * Kristen Dust * Kristin * Kronnen * Krung * Ksendra * Kuei * Kurt * Kusuri * Kyle * Kylorenne L * L Lace01 * La Bestia * La Calavera * La Cobra * La Iguana * La Salerosa * Lacasse * Lady * Laetitia * La Fleur * Lakit * Lamar Cr * Lance * Langoustina * Langren * Lao Cr * Larry * Laura * Laurens * Lea * Lear Barduh * Lee Long * Lee Moon * Leela * Lehane * Lehrg * Leila * Leliana * Lena * Lennard * Lennox * Lenora * Leo * Leone * Leopold * Leviatonn * Lewis * Liam * Lianah Ld * Lihoi Chun * Lil Jey * Lilith * Lilly * Lilou * Lin Bee Cr * Lin Xia * Linda * Lindsey * Lino Borsa * Liona * Liu * Lizbeth * Lizzy * Loan * Lobezna * Lobo * Locke * Logan * Lois Ld * Lola * Lola Noel * Lolly * Loma Noju * Loocio * Lorea * Lorenzo * Loretta * Lorna * Lost Hog Cr * Lothar * Lou * Louise * Lovhak * Lowki * Luba * Lucas * Lucia * Lucky * Lucky Noel * Lucy * Ludmilla * Ludwig * Luis * Luke * Lulabee Cr * Lumber Jack * Lumia * Lunatik * Lydia * Lyse Teria Cr M * Maamoon * Maana Cercei * Maazk * Mac Hen * Maciej * Macumba * Madelone * Maeva * Magda * Magenta * Magistrado Ld * Magnar * Magnolia * Mahimatah * Malia * Malicia * Malmoth * Mama Killa * Mandrak * Mandy * Manfred * Mango * Manon Cr * Mantiz * Marco Cr * Marina * Mario * Marjory * Mark * Markus * Marlin * Marlysa Cr * Marshal * Martha * Marty * Marzo * Masamu * Massiv * Matriochka * Matthew * Maurice * Mawpin * Mayhem * MC Decay * MC Leroy * McArthur * McNeal * Mechakolos Cr * Mefisto * Meg * Melanie * Melinda * Melissa Cr * Melluzine * Melvin * Meow * Mercury * Meredith * Meroo * Methane * Meyen * Michael * Mickey T * Miho * Mikaal * Miken Moose * Mikki * Mildred * Milena * Milovan * Miloz * Milton * Mim * Mina * Mindy * Minerva * Mini Mosu * Mini Mund * Mira * Miranda * Misery * Miss Chloe * Miss Derby Queen * Miss Jessie * Miss Lizbeth * Miss Lulabee * Miss Ming * Miss Nova * Miss Sloane * Miss Stella * Miss Twice Cr * Miss Xingshu * Mister Pollo * Mitch * Miyo * Mo DiFalco * Moai * Moegura * Mojo * Mok * Mokra * Molder * Molly * Mona Cr * Morgan * Morgane * Morlha * Moro * Morphun * Morrigan * Mort Bax * Mortenzen * Moses * Mottah * Mou * Muller * Mulligan * Muntendon * Murphy * Murray * Muze * Myke * Mylka N * Na Boh * Nabrissa * Naele * Naginata * Nahema * Nahi Cr * Nahomi * Naja Ld * Nakata * Naliah * Nameko * Nanastasia * Nancy * Nanook * Narendra * Nastanovix * Nata * Nathan * Natrang * Nausicaa * Navi * Naykee * NDololo Cr * Nebula * Nega D Ld * Negodz * Neil * Nekron * Nekurenbo * Nellie * Neloe * Nereus * Nerfeniti * Nexus * Ngrath * Niki * Nimestiec * Nina * Ninja Nyne * Niqiloda * Nistarok * Niva * No Nam * Nobrocybix * Nobrodroid * Noctezumama * Noemi * Noland * Noodile Cr * Noon Steevens * Norma * Norman * Nova * Numar * Nunavik * Nyema * Nympheea O * Oakley * Octana * Oda Helpah * Odile * Oflgn * Ogoun Kyu * Ojibway * Olga * Olga Noel * Ombre Cr * Ongh Cr * Onik * Onnah * Onyx * Oogway * Oon * Oon Noel * Oraya * Oren * Orenichi * Orfeo * Oriold * Orlando * Orlok * Oryon * Oscar * Oshitsune * Otakool * Otome * Ottavia * Otto * Owen * Oxana * Oxen * Oxo * Oyoh * Ozzy P * Padre Frollo * Page Cr * Pallack * Palmer * Pam * Pan * Pandagran * Pandora * Paolo * Parmabarb * Pastor * Pavel * Pearl * Peeler * Pegh * Pericles * Perle * Pesth * Peter * Petit Coq * Petra * Phillips * Phoebe * Phonos Cr * Phyllis * Pierce * Pieter * Pietro * Pillzinator * Pilzken * Pino * Piotr * Platinum * Platoona * Plunk * Poppy Mary * Powaqa * Pr Balthazar * Pr Cushing * Pr Hartnell * Pr Hide * Pr Priest * Praxie * Predtr Ld * Prince Jr * Proffer Man * Psylo * Puff * Pulsar * Pyro * Python Q * Qorah * Quasichoco * Qubik * Quetzal * Quinn * Quinzel R * Raam * Rad * Radek * Raeth * Rage * Rahanpah * Rahi Sledon * Rahmzay * Rakhan * Ralph * Ramar * Ramath * Randal * Randy * Ranesh * Raoul * Raquel * Raser Ld * Raskal * Rass * Rass Cr * Ratanah Mt * Ratchek * Rattle * Raven * Ray * Razor * Rebecca * Redra * Reef * Reeplay * Reeve * Regina * Rei * Reine Cr * Rekt Ld * Rekved * Revok * Rex Sweig * Rey Mono * Rhed Cr * Rhody * Rhyno * Ricardo * Rick * Rico * Robb Cr * Robin * Rocket * Rockwall * Rodney * Roger * Rolph * Romana * Ronald * Rosa * Rosen * Rowdy Cr * Roxie * Rubie * Rudy * Ruru * Russel * Rust * Ryuichi * Ryujin S * Sabia * Sabrina * Saddy * Sah Brinak * Saho * Sai San * Sakazuki * Saki * Sakura Cr * Salsa * Saltsberg * Sam * Samantha * Samia * Sammy * Sando * Sandro * Sandy * Sarah * Sargh * Sasha * Sasl Lovelace * Sayura * Scarlett Cr * Scarol * Schluck * Schumi * Scoler * Scooty * Scopica * Scott Ld * Scotty * Scubb * Scylla * Sean East * Sekutor * Seldnor Cr * Selene * Selina * Selma * Selsya Cr * Sentogan * Sephora * Sequoyah * Sera M1 * Serena * Seth * Sferik * Shaakarti Cr * Shaker * Shakra * Shann Cr * Sharon * Shaun * Shawoman Cr * Shayna * Shazam * Sheitane * Sheryl * Shifou * Shirley * Shizawa * Shogunn * Sigma Cr * Sigmund Cr * Sigurd * Simeon * Simon * Sir Barks * Sireen * Skiner * Skinny Bob Ld * SkrumxxT * Skullface Cr * Skyler * Slayer * Sleam * Sledg Cr * Sliman * Slopsh * Slyde Cr * Smith * Smokey Mt * Snorkar * Snowflake * Sol Hona * Somba * Soushee * Space Hans Ld * Spade * Sparkle * Spiaghi Cr * Spidee * Splata Cr * Sprinter * Spudd * Spycee * Spyke Cr * Stacey * Stalfhaust * Stanford * Stanly * Stella * Steve * Steven Dan * Stiko * Sting * Stompah * Stooge * Streex * Strigoi * Striker Cr * Strygia * Strynge * Sue * Sukareto * Sum Sam Cr * Sunder * Sung Tsu * Sunnygoat * Suqi * Surstorming * Suzie * Svelthlana * Svirxneblin * Swidz Cr * Syd Noze * Sydney * Sylth Cr * Sylvia Ld T * T Gaank * T-We-1 * T47 * Tabasco Fire * Tafa * Taham * Taigo * Taljion * Tameshi * Tamy * Tanaereva Cr * Tania * Tank * Tanner * Tara * Tariel * Tasty Tast * Tatane * Taylor * Tekumman * Tenac * Tengu * Terry Cr * Tessa Cr * Thaumaturge Cr * Thomson * Thomy * Thormund * Thorpah * Tihmpah * Timber * Timmy * Tina * Tino * Titsouk * Titus * Tiwi Ld * Tobbie * Todd * Tolliver * Tomas * Tomoe * Toorg * Toris * Tormentah * Toro Cr * Travis Ld * Treeman * Tremorh * Trey * TrinmkkT * Trixie * Troompah * Tshern * Tsubame * Tsuka * Tuck * Tuco * Tula * Tunned * Twyh * Tyd * Tyler U * Uchtul Cr * Ulawele * Ulrich * Uma * Unagi * Uranus * Ursula * Uxoh V * Valter Bianco * Van Heckton * Vanish * Vansaar * Varoslav * Vassili * Veccio * Veenyle Cr * Vektor * Venus * Vera * Vermaire * Vermyn N * Veronica * Vholt * Vickie Cr * Victor * Victor Van Dort * Victoria * Vince * Vinny * Violet * Virginia * Vito * Vivian * Vixen * Vladimir * Vryer W * Wagner * Wakai * Walden * Walker * Walkie * Waller * Wanda * Ward Hg * Wardog * Wardom * Warren * Wave Ld * Wayne Stark * Wee Lee * Weifang * Wendel * Wendy * Wesley * Westwood * Wheeler * Wild Holiday Ld * Wilde * Wilhem * William * Willow * Willy * Windy Mor * Windzy * Winifred * Winston * Wolf * Wolfgang * Wonald * Wonder Lana * WoodXsxt * Wooly * Wurmhol * Wyre X * X-0DUS * Xantiax Robb Cr * Xia Leming * XIII * Xingshu * XU-B0t * XU-Kr4ng * XU52 Y * Yaman * Yayoi Cr * Ylati * Ymirah Cr * Yodd * Yomi Ld * Yookie * Yoshida * Yu Mei * Yumi * Yusuke Z * Z3r0 D34d * Zack * Zapatino * Zaria * Zatman Cr * Zbuz * Zdrone * Zeke * Zera * Zhang * Zhu Tang * Zinfrid * Zlatar * Zodiack * Zoe * Zoid * Zoltan * Zornado * ZRobbie * Zulu Category:GHEIST Category:Pussycats Category:Montana Category:Females Category:Skeelz Category:Fang Pi Clang Category:La Junta Category:Leader Category:Sentinel Category:Nightmare Category:Uppers Category:Piranas Category:Rescue Category:Roots Category:Sakrohm Category:Berzerk Category:Freaks Category:All Stars Category:Bangers Category:Frozn Category:Huracan Category:Ulu Watu Category:Jungo Category:Riots Category:Junkz Category:Vortex Category:Rebirth Category:LD Category:Collector Category:GhosTown Category:Mythic